bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MissLadySky
Sasuke Hola Natsumi-san verás la razón por la que te llamo es que un tal Sasukeuzumaki de Burijji necesita hablar contigo y dice que porfavor le dejes un mensaje en Wiki Burijji. Miss Hitsugaya (discusión) 17:45 17 may 2012 (UTC) Imagen Natsumi taichou tengo una duda ,tengo una imagen curiosa de abarai Renji pero no se en que seccion del articulo ponerla? por favor digame donde ponerla ^^ link= Usuario:Clv_RedDragon 144px|link= Usuario Discusión:Clv_RedDragon 18:40 18 may 2012 (UTC) Natsumi Taichou gracias por la explicacion ya puse la curiosidad me gustaria que lo revisara y me dijera que piensa ^^ Gracias! Renji_Abarai Natsumi taichou me gustaria que revisara la modificacion que hice en el articulo de Kurosaki Ichigo en la seccion de curiosidades; ademas de que cuando tenga un tiempo libre juege a Super Smash Flash 2 dado que es muy sencillo y entretenido a mi parecer. Agradeciendo de antemano.Arigato Natsumi taichou link= Usuario:Clv_RedDragon 144px|link= Usuario Discusión:Clv_RedDragon 05:21 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Yuna bloquea a este user no registrado http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/95.21.128.201 por el vandalismo de la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas mira lo que puso en el historial 15:39 23 may 2012 (UTC) Tercer Oficial Buen día! Me gustaría saber si puedo ocupar el puesto de Tercer Oficial en su División, muchas gracias. Sai Ikari (discusión) 00:01 30 may 2012 (UTC) Asunto Silver, necesito hablar contigo algo sobre la imagen de tu personaje, cuando puedas, entra al chat. Nada más era eso. Adios! Bloqueo thumb|400pxSilver te solicitamos que bloquees al Usuario:Ricardo2299, fue baneado del Chat 3 veces y ya la última vez entro e insulto, por favor bloquealo. Aquí te Dejo la Prueba. Importante Hola Yuna-san, quiero decirle algo importante y cuando me vea al chat, que venga por favor :D gracias Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 16:39 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Locooooooooooooooooooooo@@@@@@@@@@@... capitan de la primera divicion joer mis respetos *-* XD buena esa... Duda de un oso ¿? Hola Natsumi taichou, quisiera saber como creas tu perfil de usuario el cual aparece en la mayoría de los miembros de BW (aquellos que mencionan sobre ellos mismos, sus características,sus gustos, etc.) porque no tiene mucho que entre y apenas estoy aprendiendo a hacer varias cosas XD, te agradecería mucho que pudieras ayudarme. --KurosakiOSO (discusión) 17:33 2 jul 2012 (UTC) te envie la soliciud del facebook soy nico juanNicolas 99q (discusión) 21:31 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Avisame cuando hablas con Yu a y como perzonaliso la firma Nicolas 99q (discusión) 19:35 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Borrar Yuna borra este artículo repetido por favor, es que yo cree el capítulo de esta semana y shuren no se dio cuenta y lo creo de nuevo y por eso te pido que lo borres Nedrosis (discusión) *Borra este artículo, es un Kido y Konan me dijo que esos artículos no son necesarios o ahora los creamos? Nedrosis (discusión) Problema..? Hola Yuna-dono, segun vi en su discusion Nicolas99q quiere que usted habla conmigo de algo..? Si es de lo que creo que es no habra que hablar de mucho.. bueno, es todo por ahora, gracias.Rokubantai Taicho YūDisc. 20:27 4 jul 2012 (UTC) AMS Hola, te acordamos que eres parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (AMS) ¡Y la vamos a revivir! Se te sera asignada una misión que deberás hacer con una compañera y es el realizar un Omake vergonzoso de algún capitán. El o los capitanes junto con tu compañera te serán asignados en la pagina oficial de la AMS, junto con los demás detalles. ¡Nos vemos y AMS al poder! Sora Takahashi Discución 19:22 7 jul 2012 (UTC) *¡Atencion! Ya se ha dado inicio al "Proyecto Momentos Graciosos" de la AMS, para mas detalles ver Aquí. ¡Que empiece la cacería! Sora Takahashi Discución 16:53 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Magazine Hola Yuna-sama le dejo el enlace de el magazin Bleach Wiki:Seireitei News Magazine Minamy Kuran (Mi discusión) 00:45 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Yuna-san, la necesito "urgentemente" al chat, si no estoy, esperame por favor, muchas gracias :D Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 10:41 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, veras... Ya eh podído crear mi perfil, y te lo agradezco mucho, ya que sin preocupaciones, eh pdido empezar a contribuir en BW, editando algunas secciones, Arigato (/l ^u^)/l KurosakiOSO (discusión) 23:41 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Autorizacion para crear el archivo Hola que tal ? , yo estaba por crear el articulo llamado Goethe que es la doll de Yoshino de la saga boun pero me dijo que lo consultara con usted asi que no se si me da permiso para crear el archivoBulma Strauss (discusión) 04:25 16 jul 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki Muy buenas, soy CM Xavi máximo dirigente de la Wiki de The Legend of Zelda en castellano. Escribo este mensaje para proponerles una alianza entre mi wiki y la suya. Bleach es uno de mis anime/manga favoritos y sin duda considero la alianza como muy buena idea. Te escribo a ti por que desconozco quien es el máximo dirigente de esta wiki, en caso de que no lo seas por favor indicame quien es para poder conactar con él. En caso de que lo seas quiesiera saber tú opinión. Contesta a mi mensaje en mi discusión (aquí). Gracias, espero respuesta y un saludo --CM Xavi (discusión) 10:18 16 jul 2012 (UTC) : Gracias por la rápida respuesta y por las indicaciones, un saludo --CM Xavi (discusión) 10:30 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Yuna-san, he estado en tu division con mucho gusto y muchas gracias por todo :D ahora mismo te toca buscar teniente XD Nos vemos!! y continua y avanza con todo Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 17:22 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Natsumi!! felicidades!! te acabo de ascender a Guardia Real!! te lo mereces, tus ediciones son muy buenas y son muchas hechas a la perfección, ademas de eso tu conocimiento del Codigo Wiki es mucha, en fin, felicitaciones!! Wiki Hermana Hola Yuna-dono, perdon por molestarla pero, le importaria hacer a Kuroshitsuji Wiki una wiki hermana de Bleach Wiki..? es que de verdad nos faltan editores y esta seria una forma de conseguirlos.. en fin, si usted puede hacerlo posible se lo agredeceria..Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Taicho YūDisc. 12:44 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola quisiera saber si puedes agregarme a la comunidad porfavor me dieron el 3° puesto en la 3° division se lo agradeceria atentamente Lucho-Gin 21:24 29 jul 2012 (UTC) si disculpe es Ruisu Ichimaru Lucho-Gin 17:01 30 jul 2012 (UTC)' ' 12 de Agosto ¡Atención! Se ha decretado que todos los omakes del Proyecto Momentos Graciosos esta llegando a su recta final. Pronto se decidirá que equipo tuvo la mejor cacería, así que a sacar todo el esfuerzo posible para tener el mejor omake. Se advierte que aquellos equipos que no entreguen sus omakes serán descalificadas y no podrán participar en el próximo Proyecto. ¡Recuerden que los premios son puntos para el Titulo Mujer del Año y un premio sorpresa! ¡ Así que animo! Todos los omakes deberán estar listos antes de 12 de Agosto para así someterlos a votación popular. ¡Mucha suerte y viva la AMS! Sora Takahashi Discución 19:57 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Prorroga ¡Atención! La fecha de entrega final de los omakes se ha movido al 15 de Agosto. ¡ Así que por favor den su mayor esfuerzo esta ultima semana! Sora Takahashi Discución 10:48 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Teniente Yuna-chan podrias agregar a Nedrosis en la plantilla de la Tercera division como teniente, desde ya gracias Archivo:3.jpeg [[Bleach Wiki:Tercera División|''Sanbantai Taicho]] '''Keiichi Ishiyama''' '('''Discusión) 18:25 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Recordar Hola Yuna-san, te recuerdo una cosita pequeña XD El proyecto: Omakes se esta acabando, osea que ya es el tiempo de que mucha gente acabe hasta el 15 de Agosto y tu y Konan no tienen ningun omake. Seria bueno si poneis los Omakes y si no los teneis, a apresurar! Faltan 3 dias hasta entonces...si no los poneis no participareis en la segunda Ronda. Espero ver los omakes XD Nos vemos :D Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 17:26 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Teste de Aptitud ¡Atención! Una nueva Misión se ha asignado para todas las miembros de la AMS. El Proyecto: Test de Aptitud del Gotei 13. Para mas información por favor consultar la página de la AMS. Sora Takahashi Discución 18:53 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Sky, tengo una pregunta: Como has hecho para tener lo de "Mis datos" ?? Si pudieses me gustaría que me ayudases a hacerlo en mi perfil, gracias de antemano Un abrazo TonyoFdez (discusión) 18:55 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Ma harías un gran favor si me hicieses alguna plantilla para mejorar mi perfil. Konan, Minato y Nedrosis me estan enseñando a hacer plantillas, pero mientras te pido que me hagas alguna PORFAAAAAAAAAA ^^ TonyoFdez (discusión) 13:49 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sky, me vale algo sencillo con el fondo negro y los bordes rojos. Si quieres añade algunos detalles, haber si me sorprendes :) Gracias por tu ayuda, un saludo TonyoFdez (discusión) 16:50 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Porque borras los enlaces de los capitulos? 514. Born in the Dark La traducción correcta sería "Nacido en la Oscuridad", no "Nacer en la Oscuridad". Aunque use el verbo "born" (nacer) en el contexto en que está se usaría como para manifestar que ha "nacido".Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 15:40 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Ah.. entiendo.. Academia Hola, vengo a pedirle si porfavor me deja entrar a la Academia ya que me lo pidieron desde que terminaba de editar mi perfil,quiero ser Cuarto Oficial de la Decima División.250pxArchivo:Ichigomugengif.gif 00:07 29 ene 2013 (UTC) silver-san necesito hablar contigo por que necesito que me instrullas de nuevo en la wiki onegai Shuren kurosaki (discusión) 10:14 2 feb 2013 (UTC) perdi mi cuenta T-T, y tanto que ya me habias ayudado en la academia Shuren kurosaki (discusión) 03:56 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Proteger ¡Hola Yuna! Bueno, te venía a pedir ayuda. En muchas wikis ha llegado un mensaje de unos vándalos que se encuentran borrando toda la información de los artículos. He protegido gran parte de nuestros artículos más importantes (Todo el Gotei (Capitanes y Tenientes), Ichigo, Orihime, Isshin, Masaki, Ishida, Chad, entre otros). Por lo que te solicito ayuda para que protegas los miembros de Xcution, así como también a los Espadas y sus fracciones. :: Observación Saludos Miss, vengo a comentarte que vi algunas ediciones tuyas y muchas consisten en simples "espacios" entre textos. Ese tipo de ediciones son innecesarias, ya que son edición es que ni siquiera se dan en misiones para la academia. Si bien estoy de acuerdo con que los artículos deben estar lo más prolijos posible, creo que esa clase de ediciones corresponderían a un usuario novato. Solo es mi punto de vista. link=Bleach_Wiki:Primera_División|Sotaichō Muncio (Mi discusión) 01:44 22 jul 2013 (UTC)